Russ's Parole officer
by Pauline07
Summary: Who is Russ's parole officer? Slightly, very slightly AU. Oneshot. Hope you enjoy!


**There is something wrong with me- as soon as Russ said "parole officer" this came to mind. Lets just pretend Russ lives in SF for now. Set right after The Princess and The Pear in Bones and 13 years after the comics for Charmed (I think….)**

**I don't own Bones or Charmed. All I own is the Candy Cane I'm snacking on right now.**

Henry drummed his fingers on his desk. He only had one more appointment today, and then he got to go home.

Ah, home. Never had Henry ever been so glad to go home. Home was where Paige, his twin teenagers Kat and Tamora, and his son Henry Jr, were. He looked down at the family photo he kept on his desk. It had water stains and was slightly burnt from the demon attack that had gotten to it before he brought it here. Sometimes living with three witches in the family wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Tam was sitting right beside Paige, with her arm around her. She looked like a cross between Piper and Paige, with her grandmother's hair and glasses for nearsightedness. She acted just like Piper, too, she loved to cook and was fiercely independent. After her mother had unbound her powers, she found out she had Molecular Combustion, Orbing, Orb-shield, Healing, and Pulse control. The elders couldn't wait until Tam was old enough to become a whitelighter. Henry could wait a lifetime.

Kat was her twins counter-part, sitting next to their mother on the other side. She looked exactly like her sister, but acted much more quiet and burnt toast. She could sing amazingly, though. She had Molecular Immobilization, Orbing, Echolocation, Sound Manipulation, and Radio Frequency Detection. No one knew where the sound based abilities came from, but they were insanely useful demon wise.

Henry Jr. sat in the middle of the two girls. He was 13 now, and fully human since he was adopted by the family. He used to be jealous of his sisters, but after a spell they did as a 13th birthday present giving him powers for a week, the young boy quickly decided that powers were overrated. He acted just like his namesake: kind, caring, a pacifist, almost the classic whitelighter personality. His curly brown hair and blue eyes gave away the fact that he was adopted, but Henry didn't care. He would be dead if Paige hadn't orbed him out of his dying mother womb.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. He looked over to the man at the door, around the same age Henry was when he met Paige, and looked exactly like an adult Henry Jr. Russ Brennan, his last appointment of the day.

"Hi Russ, come on in,"

"Hi, Henry," Russ said pleasantly. "How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"I've been good,"

"You know we have to talk about you leaving the state," Henry said, "I'm letting it slide because you had to participate in a criminal investigation, but why didn't you call, man?"

"It was late, and I had to leave pretty quickly. I didn't have a chance to call you," Russ admitted, avoiding the 30 year old parole officer's gaze.

"Anything interesting happen?" Henry asked.

"I saw my sister Tempe," he said, "Things have been better between us,"

"That's good," Henry said. He knew that Russ had made some mistakes when he was younger, but as he said years ago right before Paige told him he was a witch, parole is all about atoning for your mistakes.

"I saw my father too. The FBI wanted to arrest him, but he got away. It was nice seeing him though. And before you ask, I don't know where he is,"

Henry smiled, "Its good you're rebuilding connections with your family again, Russ. Its going to keep you out of prison in the long run. How about Amy and the girls?"

"Their doing well. Hayley's still sick, they're trying something else that will hopefully help,"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better," Henry said sympathetically. When Kat and Tam were born, Kat ended up with a heart defect and they were in and out of the hospital for a year for different surgeries. She still had to take medicine because of a hole that was small enough to close on its own, but it was less than a millimeter wide by now.

"I've been thinking about…proposing to Amy," he said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Man, I say go for it. I married Paige and I've never felt better,"

"I think I will, thanks, Henry," he said, "And how is your family?"

"We're good," Henry replied, "Kat still has to take her medicine, but the cardiologist says it should close up in another year. Tam has a performance with her Double Dutch team, and is hoping that our whole family could come. Henry is getting along better with everyone else than he used to. And Paige is putting up Yule decorations like mad. She and the twins are Wicca, and they can't wait," He said.

"That's good," said Russ. Then he looked at the clock, "Oh crud, I'm sorry I kept you long, Henry,"

"Oh its fine, Russ. That's the reality of being a parole officer,"

"Well I guess I'd better…"

All of a sudden, blue orbs faded in behind Russ. They formed into Tam. _Crap, _Henry thought.

"Hey, dad, just came to pick you….Oops."

Russ looked startled to see Tam behind him, but he didn't see the orbs.

"Its alright Tamora, I was just leaving. See you next week, Henry," he said. He started to walk out, but then turned.

"Oh, and Henry?"

"Yeah, Russ?"

"Could you possibly write a letter for me? I have a job interview next week, and…"

"Say no more, Russ, I'll have it at our meeting next week,"

"Thanks," he said. Then he left.

Henry turned to his daughter sharply. Then he finally said. "If you were going to orb, you couldn't have orbed into the bathroom, Tam?"

His daughter looked sheepish. "But the bathroom here sucks, Dad, and he didn't find out about magic, so its ok,"

"Yeah, but what if he did? What if the cleaners erased you, like they did with Wyatt?"

She looks at him with trust, "I know you and Mom would have saved me. And Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, and Uncle Coop. Plus Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, PJ, Pabla, Padma, Kat, Henry Jr, Cay, and Lexi (A/N: Cay and Lexi are my "Prue's illegitimate twins". Their story is one I haven't posted yet because it's a crossover with Grimm. Pabla and Padma are Phoebe's younger girls). I have a magical family that I trust with my life. If I didn't I would never go demon hunting," she said.

Henry softened. "Come on, your mother is the one who deals with magic related discipline. Let's go home,"

So Henry grabbed onto Tam's hand and they orbed home.


End file.
